


Make him feel better [Kinktober Day 23]

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (just a little bit not /that/ rough), F/M, Light Bondage, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: “You did say you wanted to make me feel better,” he reminded you, grabbing your chin and making you look at him. “And since I’m not taking any medicine, this will have to do.”
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Make him feel better [Kinktober Day 23]

Levi opened his eyes, his mind feeling still a little blurry. He looked around and immediately recognized one of the rooms of the safehouse they had been staying in. He tried to remember what had happened, and vaguely remembered evading a group of titans. His thigh started hurting again and he immediately tried so soothe the pain with his hand. When he couldn't, he immediately realized his wrist was tied to the bed.

He looked down and found a piece of cloth tying his wrists to his bed. Grunting he started fighting the restraints. Just when they were about to loosen, the door opened, revealing one of the members of his squad carrying a glass of water.

"Glad you're awake, Captain," you greeted, closing the door behind you. You walked to him and set the glass of water on the bedside table.

"Why happened?"

"You hurt your leg, again," you explained, sitting on a stool next to the bed. "We managed to get away and had almost no casualties. We should be going back as soon as the sun rises, after we get everything ready."

"I mean _why_ am I tied?" he growled, trying to yank his arm free.

“Well, since you don’t seem to remember... when you woke up a couple hours ago, you wouldn't let me treat you. So I injected a little something to knock you out and then took some precautions," you shrugged. Levi stopped fighting back and rolled his eyes at you.

"Well, untie me now."

"No."

"No?"

"No, you have to rest until we go away. And I have the feeling you won't if I untie you."

"Did Hanji put you up to this?"

"She didn't. Well, she did give me the idea for the restraints. But Captain, it's just..." you looked out the window. "Four to five hours before dawn. No one knows you're tied to the bed but Hanji and myself. Why is it a big deal?"

"Untie me now."

"I'm following Hanji's orders."

"And I'm your superior too. Untie me now."

"Could you stop being such a brat?" you snapped.

Immediate silence filled the room, as a cold chill ran down your spine. You muttered an apology, but instead of a harsh scolding, you were met with a soft laughter. You watched him in awe, never ever having heard him laugh before. Air came out of his nose while his lips were just a little bit crooked upwards, almost unnoticeable if you hadn’t been that close to him. Smiling, you apologized again and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I have to see your other wounds, Captain," you muttered, a small smile on your lips. Levi stayed silent as you undressed him, taking your time to check on every wound to see how it was healing. Levi groaned when you pressed on one of them, making you look at him worriedly.

“Should I give you something for the pain?” you offered. Levi shook his head. “Maybe if you sit up it won’t hurt that bad? I just want to make you feel better.” You helped him sit up on the bed and untied one of his hands so he could steady himself.

The minute he got his balance back, you felt his hand yanking your hair down so your face was at the same level.

“Who were you calling a brat just now?” he grunted, millimeters away from your face. You gasped and looked into his dark eyes, your heart beating fast against your chest. Just as you were about to apologize, you noticed a small smirk on his face, and that’s when it hit you.

He wasn’t angry.

You panted against his mouth, and matched his smirk.

“You were acting like a brat,” you challenged him. Not even one second later, he hastily crashed your lips against his. The kiss was rough and demanding, his tongue invading your mouth forcefully. Trying to keep up with his rhythm, you bit his bottom lip hard, which only seemed to rile him up even further. 

Levi lowered his hand to your shirt and closed it against the fabric, pulling you closer to him. Soon, you were kneeling on the bed, your shirt halfway open revealing your bra underneath and both of your hands tangled on Levi’s hair. His hand pulled one of your legs to his other side, making you straddle him, the hardening bulge on his pants making you moan inside the kiss.

“Wait-- wait, I just- wanted to help you with your wounds, and ahh--” his hips bucked up against yours in a hard and sharp motion.

“You did say you wanted to make me feel better,” he reminded you, grabbing your chin and making you look at him. “And since I’m not taking any medicine, this will have to do.”

His words sent a bolt of pleasure between your legs. Levi kissed you again and tugged your belt harshly, making your hands fumble to try and get out of it quickly, alone with your pants and underwear.

It was almost unbelievable how Levi only had to raise his eyebrows for you to get rid of his belt and lower his pants. His erection sprung out, hard and already leaking at the tip. You salivated at the idea of having him inside your mouth, having him look down at you while you tried your best not to choke on it. Or would he like if you did?

Levi using his free hand to yank him back to him brought you back to reality. He didn’t waste time in ining up his dick against your entrance, but gave you the freedom to move whenever you felt ready.

Being stretched out never felt so good, never had you found so much pleasure in the burning of it. You lowered your hips slowly, trying to savour every inch that pushed its way inside of you. Once he was completely buried inside of you, you started moving your hips against his, making the Captain grunt underneath you. Levi’s hand settled on your ass, helping you to find the rhythm he was looking for. Soon enough, you got in sync and started moving your hips together. You let your head fall on Levi’s shoulder and he immediately yanked your head, forcing you to look at him as you bounced on his cock, soft whimpers coming out of your lips as you did so.

As your release came closer, your hips started moving erratically, losing the rhythm they had found, desperately trying to get more friction. Noticing this, Levi dug his fingers on your hips and muttered you to stop. A couple of seconds after you obliged, he started moving his hips up rapidly, his thrusts harsh and hitting the right spots. His rhythm was so fast you almost felt as if you were vibrating on top of him. A hand flew over your mouth, muffling the louder sounds that you were making, especially after Levi’s hand left your hip to stroke your clit with his thumb. Your orgasm hit not quite long after that, your whole body shaking as your legs pressed up against Levi’s hip. Your breathing was ragged as you Levi let you slowly move up and down his cock as you tried to ride your orgasm out. As soon as you opened your eyes again, you saw the reddish tint on his cheeks and clenched jaw watching you bounce on top of him, still wearing your white uniform shirt.

You leaned down, your lips grazing his again and started moving your hips at a quick pace, your Captain’s lips parting as he tried to regulate his breathing. Having more control of your body, you took special effort to move your hips in the way it seemed to please him the most, until he was pulling you for another kiss and grunting inside your mouth. You felt his cock twitching inside of you, his release coating you from inside.

You let out air from your nose as a soft laugh. Still having him inside, you moved to the side and liberated Levi’s other hand from the restraint. Your eyes went back to him.

“Hope that helps with the pain,” you teased him. Levi glared at you before looking down and stroking his previously held wrist, trying to soothe the redness on it.

You pretended not to notice the small smirk drawn on his lips.


End file.
